Jack Spicer's Worst Day Ever
by WwhiteWwixards
Summary: Jack Spicer is about to create his best invention yet, when it all goes horribly wrong. Somebody has stolen his pudding! What will the young evil genius do to solve the mystery in this intriguing tale?


Some people have good days. Some people have bad days. Some people have days that are full of loss and despair. Confusion. Anger. But in the end, after long hardships, everything works out. This type of day happened to a particular boy who would never had thought that a day like this was to come.

On one soon-to-be complicated night, young 14-year-old Jack Spicer was in his basement laboratory, about to create his best invention yet. The Super Evil Jack-O-Tron 3,000,000 (he didn't want to do 3,000; it's too overused and unoriginal. He's trying to make a brand here). It was a machine that could control the mind of anyone-just as long as the companion chip was to be stuck into the brain of its victim. Jack would use the machine to specifically dictate the actions of the person. The best part was, he could make multiple chips to control the minds of many. He planned on installing the five chips he needed into the next uncovered Shen Gong Wu - just as long as he found it first. The Xiaolin Showoffs would challenge him to a showdown, blah blah blah, and Jack would lose on purpose, so the monks would get the chip infested Wu. The chips were programmed to scurry out of it and into the heads of the five assigned victims (Cue ball, the naggy fashion crazy Japanese girl, the simpleton cowboy in which Jack had to explain the intricacies of manufactured temple distortion to, the annoying street - smart sarcastic Brazilian kid, and the Wu sensing dragon) at night and SHAZZAM – Jack-O-Tron 3,000,000 activate! He'd control them to not gather any more Wu! They'd all be his. He could rule the world!

Jack Spicer was about to build this awesome machine, so he needed eat pudding to help him concentrate. He really couldn't build anything without pudding. So he walked over the pudding cupboard in his lab, step after eager step. He swung open the doors of it as the closely followed sound of them banging against the concrete walls echoed. But something was different. The shelves were completely filled with Raisin Bran – Jack's least favorite snack in the world. Those thin, flavorless flakes combined with those bitter, wrinkled runts of the fruit world made him want to be sick. He made an expression of pure horror and disgust as he took a box and dropped it on the cold floor under his steel toed boots. The sound of the stale flakes and raisins shake in the box made him cringe. He proceeded to remove box after desgusting box out of the shelves. His individual removal disintegrated into grabbing multiple boxes at the same time and tossing them behind him like a dog. His pace quickened as the amount of removed boxes grew until the shelves were empty and Raisin Bran boxes were scattered all over his lab. He didn't bother to pick any up. An overpowering rage began to edge its way into his conciousness. His eye twitched as he clenched his gloved fists. He struggled to resist the urge to yell.

"Wuya? What did you do with my pudding?" Jack demanded in a shaky yet innocent voice. There was a pause which grew into a long silence. It was so quiet that you could hear the swishing of the water running through the pipes. The hum of the vent. The tick of the clock. It was only after several minutes that Jack remembered that Wuya had ditched him for Chase Young. That still saddened him. He recalled a similar occasion when he ran out of pudding cups and blamed her.

"WHAT SHEN GONG WU? YOU HAVEN'T SENSED ANY IN WEEKS!' he remembered shouting as he held up a calendar with a picture of a muscular man with Jack Spicer's own face taped to where the man's head would have been. He wiped a lone tear from his right eye. But then reality smacked him in the face with a leather glove and reminded him of his current situation – no pudding cups. Jack sighed with both irritation and exasperation and thought for a moment. They had to be _somewhere. _Science has proven that things don't just disappear – their matter still exists in some form. But it's not like pudding cups are just gonna turn into water vapor. Well, pudding vapor. Whatever. Perhaps they were in his lab somewhere? Under a table? In the walls? _Upstairs? _Jack began to search. He ducked beside tables to look under them, Moved things to look behind them, and basically everywhere else. Even the toilet. At this point, Raisin Bran wasn't the only thing scattered in his lab. _Everything was scattered in his lab. _The entire basement was a wreck! At this point he was desperate – he had to look in the walls. But there was no way he was going to tear them apart. Nopenopenopenopenope. No–siree. He'd have to use the Falcon's Eye in order to see if there was any. But he was aware that he did not currently possess it – but the Xiaolin side did. The only thing he could come up with was sneaking into the Xiaolin Temple and stealing it. Jack had done that many times before, so it was going to be a breeze. But he would also require the Golden Tiger Claws to get there, and the Shroud of Shadows to hide himself. It sounds like a lot, but it was worth it if he could get his pudding back. He shrugged as he stepped over to his Shen Gong Wu vault and turned out the code of "123" (because he was _such _a genius, nobody would expect it to be something simple. He also alternates the code to "Jack" occasionally to throw intruders off). He then pulled the handle and the vault opened. He observed what he had. He had the Golden Tiger Claws, goodgoodgood. He continued to dig through in search of the Shroud of Shadows. After finding the same Wu over and over again he began to lose his temper. When he realized that his frantic search amounted into nothing because he didn't _have _the Shroud of Shadows. Jack stood there. And stared. And blinked. He would have to sneak in extra stealthily if he wanted the Falcon's eye. Boy was this going to be a long day.

Jack Spicer had just stepped out of colorful portal created by the Golden Tiger Claws, and was at the circular room where there is the pillar with stairs that travel down and around it. If he were to go down the stairs, he would end up in the area where the Wu is kept. They don't even have a vault, so taking it was going to be easy. But the difficult part was that there were cameras throughout the entire stairway. So the Xiaolin losers would break into his lab and take the stolen Shen Gong Wu back the next morning. But what was the worst they could possibly do? Their simple minds would _never _be able to crack the GENIUS code to his EVIL VAULT. So Jack just simply shrugged off the consequences as he began to make his way down the stairs. Step. Creeaak. Step. Creeaak. Now that he was trying to keep quiet, every move he made seemed to be as loud as one-thousand freight trains. Every noise he made boosted his adrenaline. He was relieved that he didn't have a heart attack by the time he got to the bottom. Because, let's face it, he would be pretty much screwed if he were to wake someone up and get caught. _The things I do for pudding_, Jack thought. He cautiously crept to the end of the edge of the room where there lay a drawer, which he knew had the Shen Gong Wu in it. He'd done this before. He carefully slid it open and the Falcon's eye was the first thing he saw. He reached out his hands, about to take it, but something hit him. What if the monks somehow use the Wu they have to do something about his plan? Well, we can't have that, now can we? So jack just grabbed as much as his skinny arms could handle, held up the Golden Tiger Claws the best that he could, made a small scratching motion with it, and tripped into its portal. The second Jack arrived back at his basement, he fell directly onto the ground. All the stolen Wu scattered from is grasp and clanked metallically against the solid floor. Jeez, that was heavy! He let out an exasperated groan as he took the Falcon's Eye (which conveniently fell within his reach) and fumbled to stand back up. He straightened his goggled with one hand and gained posture. Jack held the Falcon's whatever up to his dark red eye and peered through it. He scanned the walls. And again. AAAAAAND AGAIN. No pudding cups. He began to look through anything in sight – even if its size was unreasonably small. He still couldn't find a trace. He dropped the Falcon's Eye on the floor. What is gonna do, go upstairs and look? His parents were throwing yet another annoying party. There was no way he was going show himself in a crowd like that. He'd been picked on enough by the Xiaolin Jerkwads; and that was more than enough to drive him crazy. He didn't need a bunch of strangers to, either. Groan, This was hopeless. He was tired and he needed pudding. If he waited until the next morning, then the 'Good Guys' would have taken their stuff back. What was he to do, go to Chase Young's lair and see if Wuya actually did something with his pudding. Jack let out a long, disgruntled "ugh" and picked up the Golden Tiger Claws.

When Jack walked into Chase's lair, he was in shock because it wasn't as majestic as it used to be. It was trashed. There weren't any glistening mini indoor waterfalls and fancy pillars. It was decorated as if a teenage girl lived there. A _weeaboo _teenage girl. There were pictures of animes all over the walls and the hard floor was replaced with hot pink fuzzy carpets. There were bean bags chairs and girly posters. What was going on here? Jack continued to walk forward into the lair. He explored the girly palace that was once the glorious lair of Chase Young. He came to a halt when he found Wuya on a bean bag in the corner. She looked like she was in some stupid anime cosplay of god knows what character. But a pink wig with retarded pigtails was involved. She seemed too absorbed into whatever she was doing on a BABY BLUE laptop to notice that Jack was standing there. This just wasn't Wuya's style. What was going on? She would usually notice that Jack was present within a second. She had very short patience. But now she was some manga obsessed anime wannabe. It was sickening. Jack had to say Wuya's name a couple of times before she answered. Jack asked what she was doing and she said that she was watching some weird anime called Boku no Pico. Jack didn't know what that even was but he didn't think he wanted to. So he decided not to ask what it was about. But then Wuya said that it was about 'Shotas'. What in the heck is a 'Shota'? Jack thought. And why was Wuya slurring!? Was she intoxicated or something? What would Chase think of this!? Jack asked where Chase was and Wuya said that he was on a vacation in Hawaii. Why would Chase be on a vacation in Hawaii? BLEGH, this was just too disturbing! Jack was about to ask why Wuya was like this when A GIGANTIC BOX caught his eye. It was in plain sight; why didn't he notice it before! He didn't bother asking the sudden weeaboo another question. He was just so done at this point. With a sigh, he went over to the box and kicked it. He gazed in awe as an everlasting fountain of BEAUTIFUL PUDDING CUPS. He resisted the urge to live in the glory of the delicious pieces of heaven, because he had unfinished business to take care of.

"I KNEW YOU TOOK MY FRIGGIN PUDDING CUPS!"

Jack then glared childishly at the drunken weeb. All she did was look up and shrug. He crossed his arms. He was just so angry he could scream. He had to _trash his lab and sneak into the xiaolin temple to find the pudding cups that Wuya had all along. _He wanted to get revenge on her, but deep down he would never hurt Wuya. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't. So he decided on simply taking them back. What was the worst she could possibly do? So he started picking up a few. But he forgot who he was dealing with. He was dealing with Wuya – the Evil Heylin Witch who had the power to take over the Universe (though she wasn't in her most powerful state at the moment). Wuya didn't look up as she held up a red ruby. She sharply motioned it to a wall, which sent Jack flying. He crashed into the wall, and then hit the floor with a thump. He groaned in both pain and exhaustion. He wondered why Wuya was doing this. Luckily, Wuya put the ruby back down and left him alone. Jack wanted to get up, but he simply couldn't due to dizziness and the confliction of the Ruby of Ramses. Just when he was about to start whining, small glow in the air eventually turned into a blinding brightness. A silhouette of a figure began to appear, and then the darkness faded, revealing Chase Young. But he looked different considering he had green skin and weird antennae-like things sticking out of his head. Plus he didn't smell very good. He looked around with a serious look of concern and confusion, as if he were contemplating the current appearance of his lair. Without saying a word, he MAGICALLY FLOATED over to where Wuya was. He waited for her to notice that he was even there. After a short while of silence, a cricket began to chirp. "AHEM" Chase eventually said. Suddenly, Wuya looked up at Chase in surprize. "Oh, so you're back from your vacation in Hawaii, I see." Chase gave her a _dude ur so retarded _look. "_Hawaii?" _Chase asked. "_HAWAII?". _Wuya's smile turned into a frown. "Yeah, you said you went to...Hawaii...". "I went to the Swamp of the Ogres, you fool. I thought I told you that. Or were you simply too stoned to listen?" _"Oooooooo" _ Jack said quietly from the floor. "There I learned that it wasn't you on the outside that matters...it's the true ogre that you are on the inside." Chase trailed off. "But ogres can still vacation in Hawaii. So why didn't you just go there in the first place?" Wuya inquired. Chase shot her a look of disgust. "HAVE YOU NO LAYER?! Ogres can't survive in the climate of Hawaii, you fool!" The ogre thundered. Jack Spicer, however, began to stop listening to their conversation and thought about the pudding cups that he came here for. While Wuya was distracted, he could sneak the pudding back. Brilliant! He cautiously got up (even though his body still ached) and crept to the amazing mess of pudding cups. He thought about his destination and slashed a gaping hole through time and space with the Golden Tiger Claws and began dropping several pudding cups into the opening. Luckily, he had enough time to get all of them. But just when he was about to jump through, he heard a "HEY". It was Wuya. He let out a girly scream and threw himself into the portal.

This time when Jack arrived at his lab after using the Golden Tiger Claws, he didn't collapse onto the floor. He landed on his feet, but had to hold his arms out to keep ballance. He dusted himself off (even though he hadn't even gotten his coat dirty) and directed his eyes to the rest of his lab. It was even messier than before, probably because it was JAM PACKED WITH PUDDING CUPS (and several boxes of Raisin Bran that were CONTAMINATING THE GOSH DARN PUDDING ASDFGHJKL;) (holy shit im so friggin high r/n bcus i accidentally made it look like i put a winky face there). Now it's time for EVIL DOMINATION, BABY! But then someone barged in it was...TEH XAIOLIN MOKNS!1! fuik it i cant write this anymorE. Chase wlaked in. and right before Jack was about to ask chase 4 teh hot yaoiz lol (ogres rok txt it ;) ) he jumped out of the window and went to da supermarket n bought some seaweed. He rolled it up tight and lit it on fiure then smoked it "oh yeah bby" he sed. "hey can i have some u ass" chase asked. "sure" jack sed. he handed chase some seaWEED and then they made out xoxo lol ;) CHACK 4 LYFE XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!

end


End file.
